


Tell Me

by Anonymous



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Runner Five, Interactive Fiction, Mind Control, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Smut Optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a text-based game I wrote in Twine for Zombies, Write! MAJOR SEASON 3 SPOILERS THROUGH S3M46!</p><p>After "Aquarius," Moonchild coaxes Five on how to make her feel better—namely through cuddling and roleplaying Viking warrior women. And sex, too, if Runner Five is agreeable to it. What better way to explore free will than through a choose-your-own adventure game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbelFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelFive/gifts).



[ **Please click here to play the game.** ](http://runnerfive.neocities.org/ZW%202016.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AbelFive, I hope you like your gift! I'm a little worried it's too fluffy, but I think it will make sense by the end. I wanted to explore/ponder the nature of Five's free will under mind control, given some of the interesting things that happen in Aquarius. For example, despite saying she doesn't want to control anyone, Moonchild sounds nonplussed when Five refuses to kill anyone on the Comansys boats, even while technically obeying instructions. "Use the gun!" results in Five pistol-whipping people or shooting to wound, for example. Plus, it SEEMS like Five has all this control, and yet by the end, you realize that was essentially an illusion. You never had any control all along. You just had different ways of accomplishing the same, singular goal for Moonchild. I found that super interesting and wanted to delve more deeply into that concept. A game with choices seemed like the natural medium for this story!
> 
> A note on game mechanics, possibly spoilery for the story:
> 
> I worked hard to make Moonchild responsive to Five's actions. For instance, if Five seems uncomfortable talking about sex and doesn't go out of their way to show romantic interest in Moonchild, she'll be less likely to try to initiate sex later. Moonchild also pays attention to what Five says and brings it up later. Also, despite the mind control, Five can decline sex and skip the scenes, even if Moonchild asks Five for it. There are three different sex scenes to choose from, in case you decide to replay it. I've tried to keep it way more dubcon than noncon, per your request!
> 
> I've had this game extensively beta tested, but if you run into any problems, please let me know and I'll take care of it for you!


End file.
